Evangelion: Holy War
by WhisperScythe
Summary: The cycle has been ended... God had decided, enough is enough...


Evangelion: Holy War

Prologue:

'God is in heaven and all is right in the world,' that is the motto for an organization that brought about the end of the world… Sure god is in heaven but the world is far from being right, a large sea of red liquid known as LCL had replaced the oceans God had made on the second day of creation. All the marine life in the oceans that God had created couldn't survive and died out with the exception of those locked away in aquariums all around the world. Almost three quarters of all living things were wiped out, and those that survived were now living in a constant summer, no spring, no winter, and no autumn. This is what has happened to the world after a catastrophic event known as the second impact.

God looks down upon the world from his kingdom and is saddened by what man has done to this world. Man in there ever-growing wickedness had stumbled upon a being entombed in the frozen southern tundra. After discovering this being they began to examine it, after some time a group of men seeking to become gods attempted to kill the being they found… the result was second impact. Another being was discovered resting under what was once The Garden of Eden and from this being they began creating their own versions of these beings… using their science and some 'message' that was discovered in the first being they found they began to prepare for the events that would destroy the world and everything God had created.

Five times the world had come to its end as God watched the scenario play out… and every time the same child had refused the dream that those who wished to be gods wanted. Each time god had simply watched as the scenario played out only to reset itself in a never-ending loop. Now he had finally had enough… It was time to put an end to all the pain and suffering that many innocent souls had to go through.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A small boy, no older than five stood at the platform of a train station watching as his father walked away from him, into a waiting car, and out of site. Tears fell from his eyes; tears of sorrow, tears of hopelessness, and tears of rage. The reason behind these emotions is a series of events that have befallen the child: First his mother disappears during an experiment at her job, then his father begins to distance himself from the boy until today where he took the child to the train station and just left him there without so much as a good bye.

This caused the boy, who didn't cry at the time of his mother's disappearance, to finally let out all his pent up emotions. The sorrow at the loss of his mother, the hopelessness he felt when he was all alone in an empty house for days at a time, and finally; the rage he felt towards the man that had just abandoned him for no good reason.

"Hey kid, why are you crying?"

The boy's wailing had been the only sound dominating the station for a while until a soft voice cut through his cries like thunder through a howling wind. The boy instantly stopped crying and turned around to see a boy maybe two years older than him sitting on one of the many benches that were placed in between the two train platforms. He was wearing baggy cargo jeans and a large black hoodie with black fingerless gloves and black boots. The boy got to his feet and walked over to the now sniffing but silent boy.

"I asked you why you were crying," the boy stated in his soft voice which seemed loud despite the soft tone.

"My dad just left me here and didn't even say good bye. Now I'm all alone and I don't know what to do," the boy responded after taking a deep, calming breath.

"Oh… I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Slade Wilson, what's your name?" the now identified boy asked.

"Shinji…Ikari," the boy replied while whipping the leftover tears from his eyes.

"Well Shinji, why don't we stick together? You look like you could use a good friend," Slade said in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Really? You'll be my friend?" Shinji asked. Fresh tears making their way to the surface, only these tears were tears of happiness.

"Of course I will be your friend. We'll have so much fun you and me, no adults, no rules. We could travel the world, what do you say," Slade asked, holding out one of his gloved hands.

* * *

16 year old Shinji Wilson and his adopted 18 year old brother Slade Wilson were both lounging in two long chairs next to a massive swimming pool that sat on the roof of the hotel they were currently residing. Shinji and Slade had been around the world many times over and had made quite a name for themselves. Slade had proven to be a protégé when it came to robotics and mathematics, while Shinji was quite knowledgeable in the human anatomy and psychology. Together they got into the Robot Fighting sport creating the current world champion; "Deathstroke." Now, they were living in Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. The World tour they had taken while following the WWRFC (Worldwide Robot Fights Championship) had ended in Dubai where Deathstroke faced the ten time champion, Titan… and won.

Shinji had grown to an impressive 5ft 7in and had a swimmer's build due to his love of swimming and martial arts. Slade had also taken martial arts as well as military training from a few military veterans that also worked the Robot Fights, giving him a 6ft height and a runner/swimmers build that was all muscle, made for speed and precision. Both wearing nothing but swimming shorts; Slade wearing black with dark orange stripes down the sides and Shinji wearing dark purple with green stripes down the sides.

They had been at the pool for a good two hours and since they arrived they had been on the receiving end of several hungry looks from many of the female population that frequented the same pool. The two brothers were sneaking looks of their own through their sunglasses while acting like they were reading from the newspaper (Slade) or a magazine (Shinji).

"Clash of the Titans: Deathstroke; The new champion," Slade spoke up from behind his newspaper as he glanced sideways to catch a glimpse of a cute blond that looked to be about his age.

"Deathstroke: Wilson Robotics' newest creation," Shinji said from his seat as he looked over the top of his Popular Science magazine at a sexy brunet who kept openly glancing at him and licking her lips sensually. 'Damn, she has a nice rack.'

"The underdog of the WWRFC entered the arena believed by all to be another pile of junk just needing an excuse to go to the scrap yard. However, they were soon singing a different tune when Deathstroke not only trounced its first opponent, but soon went on to become the first undefeated champion in WWRFC history, not even Titan holds that record, having lost several times when it made its debut as a fighter twelve years ago," Slade read, as he switched his view to a woman that had been doing laps in front of them for the past five minutes. 'That's one fine ass.'

"Deathstroke: The world's first working human android, was named the champion of this year's WWRFC where its abilities were put to the test against some of the best robots in the world. While many robots are humanoid in appearance they aren't considered androids. Deathstroke, on the other hand is… It stands at a height of six feet tall and is equal in build to a US Navy SEAL. This means that its body structure doesn't allow for all the complex contortions that other robots can perform and are known to perform especially in arena fighting. In an email sent to Popular Science's HQ, Slade Wilson (Co-Founder and head of Wilson Robotics' Programming Department as well as head of their Robotics department) along with his younger brother, Shinji Wilson (Co-Founder and head of the Company's Research and Development) stated that, 'While Deathstroke possesses the strength and speed of a robot, it doesn't have the flexibility or the overall protection that most robot fighters are outfitted with. Deathstroke is simply an artificial skeleton and muscles inside a full body suit that he wears when fighting.' This leads to the question of, 'Why place a prototype android into one of the most cut throat environments to a robot of any kind?' To which is replied, 'What better way to test the speed, strength, endurance, and reaction time of an android, than to pit it against the fastest, strongest, and most destructive thing in existence… other robots.' The Wilson Brothers were unavailable for an actual interview after the historical fight but in their statement email sent to us they went on to mention that, 'This was just the beginning for android development.'"

Shinji stopped reading placing the magazine on the side table between the two brothers' lounge chairs and moved into a sitting position, facing his older brother who continued to lounge to his left, while checking out a nice ass that belonged to a sexy redhead that was bending over to apply sunscreen to her long legs. "You never mentioned an email interview or a statement sent to PopSci after the championship."

"Didn't I? My mistake," Slade commented calmly, folding his newspaper and placing it on top of the magazine and grabbing his iced tea from the table while watching an ebony skinned teen that looked to be a year older than Shinji lean over a pool table that rested under an awning on the other side of the swimming pool where a bar resided as well as several other girls, all trying to get their attention. 'Dude, that girl must need a synthetic spine for those huge knockers.'

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shinji asked calmly, not really caring about the answer as he was using the conversation to check out the group of girls on his brother's left… all of them were sunbathing and some had even gone as far as to untie their tops so they didn't get tan lines on their backs, although many of them were doing it to try to get the attention of the two brothers.

"Because you would have gone and sent them a full collage lecture on robotics and what our plans for the android project are," Slade commented in a bored tone while turning his head in Shinji's direction while paying attention to a raven haired teen in a purple one piece as she performed some stretches before diving into the ten foot deep pool and began doing back stroke laps, deliberately going back and forth across the pool to the bar and back to the two brothers trying to draw their attention towards them. 'That little minx…'

"Shinji Wilson?" asked a voice from behind Shinji.

The Wilson Brothers both turned to their right to see a woman wearing a uniform of some kind, standing right next to Shinji's chair. She stood at about 5ft even, with moderate curves and a figure that suggested the life style of a desk job.

"Yes…" Shinji answered in a voice that suggested boredom, while he was subtly checking the woman out. Slade went back to watching the raven haired minx as she clambered out of the pool right in front of them and proceeded to walk right up to Slade and ask him for a towel, saying she had 'forgotten' to bring hers. 'Clever girl.'

"I'm here representing your father…" that was as far as she got before Shinji interrupted her.

"How can you represent my father when I have no father," stated the teenager in a voice that was colder than the ice in the drink he was currently clutching in his hand.

Slade had been listening to the conversation while the teen he had given his towel to was asking him if he could dry her seeing as her arms were too sore and tired from all the swimming. 'This is an old tactic, but what the hell. I like a girl that can at least make the first move.'

"Your original last name was Ikari. That makes you the son of Gendo Ikari. He sent me to find you and bring you back to Japan," the woman stated in a tone that a mother would use on a disobedient child. Shinji got to his feet, retrieved his towel and magazine while his drink was still in his right hand.

"Shinji Ikari died ten years ago. I am Shinji Wilson; younger brother to Slade Wilson and Co-founder of Wilson Robotics. If Gendo Ikari wants me for something, he can schedule an appointment with our secretary and he can get off his lazy ass and see me in person, not send a paper-pusher to bully me into submission. Slade, I'm retiring for the night," and with that, Shinji turned and walked around the uniformed woman and left the pool area, much to the displeasure of several of the women who had been eyeing him.

Slade, who had his arm wrapped around the girl who had his towel wrapped around her walked past the woman, following his brother's path off the roof and back into the hotel proper. Just as he was passing the woman he spoke in a quiet voice that only she could hear, "Run along back to Gendo and tell him that he better come crawling on his hands and knees if he wants Shinji to do anything for him, because that's the only way Shinji will even think about doing anything for that bastard."


End file.
